


郎骑竹马

by riyikketsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyikketsu/pseuds/riyikketsu
Kudos: 2





	郎骑竹马

晏舟早就走了，而作为他的搭档的奚郎大概是最后一个知道的。  
“晏舟休学了，你不知道吗？”  
奚郎第三次没在羽毛球社集训时看到晏舟时，还是忍不住问了社长。得到的回答就是，晏舟转学了。  
“唉…你是不知道啊，女生们都失望得很呐，最近来看训练的人都变少了。”社长抱着后脑勺感慨了一句。下一秒却被奚郎大力摇晃地差点吐出来。  
“你知道他为什么休学吗？！”  
“我…我怎么知道啊，你俩不成天黏在一起吗？”  
奚郎闻言一怔，松开了社长。他想起来了，好像自从那次之后，他已经一个多月没见到晏舟了。  
  
  
  
似乎从记事开始奚郎身边就有晏舟，因着两家是邻居，所以两个孩子从小一块儿养。晏舟长相随他的omega母亲，所以从小就又奶又软。而随了父亲长相的奚郎，虽然是小男孩那样健气容貌，但是和晏舟相比还是逊色一些。  
大家都说晏舟肯定是omega，还开玩笑给奚郎说如果分化成alpha，一定要娶到晏舟。  
然而几年前两个孩子却意外地都分化成alpha。虽然这并不影响俩孩子的友谊，但作为两家家长，还是感到一丝遗憾。  
  
奚郎的父亲是省队退役下来的羽毛球选手，大大小小的比赛打了不少，却因为最后国家队选拔失误，没机会为国争光。奚郎和晏舟从小被带着打羽毛球，和父辈一样，那青少杯老有他俩的影子。  
长大后的晏舟，虽然分化成alpha，但那张脸可一点都没往粗犷上面长。而奚郎比小时候硬朗不少，连母亲都说没有小时候长得惹人疼，性格也像他那个寡言的父亲。  
  
两人感情变质大概是从中考之后开始的吧！初分化时的易感期，两个懵懵懂懂的毛头小子，什么都不知道就在器材室乱搞一通。仰卧起坐的垫子上晏舟刷了好几遍才敢放回去。  
上了高中之后，愈发躁动，欲望也愈发强烈，狭小的厕所隔间，两人可没少折腾。但似乎就差那层窗户纸。  
在外，没牵过手没搂过腰，甚至还互相递其他恋慕者的情书。  
两人独处时，奚郎甚至连吻都没给过晏舟，双双释放后，仅有大腿内侧的红印和指尖星星点点的白浊。  
最亲密的动作除了情事，似乎只剩下结束后的那个拥抱。  
奚郎安于晏舟的懂事，安于他没有逼问自己两人的关系。他甚至潜意识认为晏舟和他一样享受这样变质的友情。  
  
  
这层暧昧关系，终于还是在一个月前被晏舟亲自叫停了。  
奚郎还记得是一个月前最后一次在学校旁边的宾馆里的情事。  
“我们…”晏舟站在床边背对着奚郎，奚郎看不清晏舟的脸，他甚至连那一天的画面都记不太清了。  
“我们，还是别搞了吧？”晏舟扣上衬衣。  
“……”  
“为什么？”  
“我不想搞了…你看咱们也老大不小了。我妈前几天还电话问我什么时候找个对象回家。况且我也差不多选好了人。”  
“选好了人？”奚郎一怔，抬头问到。  
晏舟因为长相，从小就比奚郎受欢迎，这次同样是个仰慕者。  
“是一个omega学弟。人挺乖的，很听话。”  
“我不同意。”奚郎立刻站起来，挡住晏舟的去路，“你们才认识多久？你了解他吗？带回去你觉得合适吗？”奚郎暴躁的信息素，几乎是砸在晏舟脸上。  
晏舟深吸一口气，抬眼瞪向人，“你凭什么？你觉得咱俩认识多久？你觉得你了解我吗？”房间内另一种同样强大的信息素，也毫不示弱，“奚郎，你觉得这么多年咱们两个alpha这样子合适吗？我不想搞了，没意思。”  
“没、意、思？”奚郎咬牙又重复一遍对方最后几个字。  
晏舟被奚郎彻底气笑了，“不然呢？以后都是要娶妻生子，现在在这搞得算什么？aa恋？”晏舟背起包，推开奚郎走到门口，“以后还是少黏在一起吧，毕竟我找了对象，不能让他吃醋。”  
  
  
奚郎这夜又梦见晏舟了。这是得知晏舟离开后，第四次梦见他了。奚郎还没习惯身边没有晏舟的身影。训练时打到好球，想和晏舟交流，转身看才想起来搭档早都换成新来的那个beta学弟了。甚至和别人一起吃饭还是会下意识叫出晏舟的名字。  
好在社长不忍心看社里种子选手成天魂不守舍，才好心帮他四处打听，找到了晏舟的住处。  
“这个是晏舟的，不用谢我。”社长交给奚郎一张写着一个地址的字条。  
  
  
晏舟休学后找了份兼职，下了夜班早已浑身疲惫。老旧小区的砖混楼楼里，只剩晏舟的脚步声，晏舟住的那层的声控灯坏了也没人修，身上的手机没电了，晏舟只好摸着黑打开房门。  
这时身后一双手，大力地将晏舟推进房反手拉上门，将晏舟按在墙上。  
“谁！”晏舟一时反应迟钝，被按在墙上后，晏舟铆劲儿朝人蹬了过去，膝盖却被人死死抓住。  
鼻尖嗅到一丝熟悉的火药味，晏舟微微一愣，试探地问到：“奚郎？”  
被认出来，奚郎没有否认，而是松开晏舟的膝盖，捏起人的下巴就吻了上去。这是两人的第一个吻，却毫无暧昧可言。像两只饥饿的猛兽，在嘴里拉扯撕咬。  
血腥味在口中弥散开来，晏舟挣脱束缚，一把推开奚郎，“你疯了？！”  
奚郎被退得一个踉跄，撞在身后的鞋柜上，他抬起手背擦去嘴唇的血渍。  
晏舟轻叹一声，转身去开灯。然而奚郎上前一步抓住晏舟的手，他不知道哪来的力气，抓着人径直扔在沙发上。  
“奚郎！你到底要干什么！”晏舟撑手准备起身，他生气了，alpha烟草味的信息素，如同箭矢，冲向奚郎。  
面前的人却毫不动摇，奚郎脱下外套，将晏舟按倒，牢牢地控在身下，“干你。”  
晏舟还未做出反抗，霸道的吻又一次封上了他的嘴。  
奚郎用信息素死死压制着身下的晏舟，并伸手探进晏舟裤子里，抓住人那还未挺立的物什。  
奚郎手上那层粗糙地薄茧，磨蹭着晏舟的柱身，惹得他轻喘起来。  
也罢！做吧做吧，再放纵他一次也没什么，晏舟心里默默叹口气。他只将现在像之前的情事一样对待，任由奚郎触碰自己的身体。  
可是和从前截然不同，这次的欲望似乎来势汹汹。晏舟闻到奚郎的味道与平时大不一样，“奚郎你是不是易感期了？”晏舟趁着间隙问他。  
奚郎没有否认，而是再次将脸埋到晏舟身上，轻咬着人的锁骨。  
“奚郎！你好好闻闻！我是alpha！”晏舟急了，他释放着身上的味道，想让奚郎清醒过来。  
  
当奚郎将自己翻过身，让自己以一种极其羞耻的姿势跪在沙发上，晏舟知道一切都晚了。  
晏舟想反抗，想转身踹开奚郎，但奚郎握着自己的欲望，温柔得让自己几乎脱力趴在奚郎身下。  
  
奚郎当然知道自己在干什么，正是由于易感期，他才更想将晏舟紧紧抱住，更想让他被压在自己身下…更想他。  
晏舟上身的短袖早已被奚郎脱掉随手丢在沙发上，他捏着晏舟的乳首，身下人浑身颤抖，连味道都柔和不少。奚郎俯身咬住晏舟颈后的腺体，像是犯了瘾一样用力吮吸。  
当晏舟即将被奚郎照顾得即将达到顶点，奚郎却突然停了下来。他脱下晏舟的裤子，手指压在臀瓣中间隐匿的小口。  
一根、两根，从未被人造访过的后穴，急剧收缩抵御入侵者。  
“放松…”奚郎咬着晏舟的耳廓。  
“不…不行…奚郎…你出去。”异样的饱胀感，惹得晏舟身上起了层薄汗。alpha的后穴向来不是干这种事情的，怎么可能容得下异物。  
漫长的扩张，使得晏舟几乎失去力气，奚郎却时不时揉着他的囊袋，让他无论如何也躲不掉欲望。  
初进入时的紧胀，让两人都忍不住喘了出来。疼，是晏舟唯一的感受，他只得大口喘着气，去适应身体里面的东西。他再没有多余的力气反抗，唯有希望奚郎能早点结束放过他。  
肉刃一点点向深处探索，奚郎压在晏舟身上将粗重的喘息全数吐在晏舟的腺体上。晏舟止不住颤抖，不论alpha还是omega，腺体都是禁区。  
奚郎喜欢晏舟的味道，从小就喜欢，即使小时候被擦了面霜香香软软的晏舟，也遮不住身上淡淡的烟草味。他咬着吮着那块散发气味的软肉，腰上用劲重重地撞在柔软的内壁上。  
晏舟埋头咬着嘴唇，无声地忍耐着后面隐隐的胀痛，这场毫无快感的性事，无疑是对他的折磨。  
顶端磨到和别处不同的凸起，晏舟腰眼一软几乎跌在沙发上。听到身下人一下细声轻吟，奚郎稳住晏舟的身子，发力再次顶到那点。  
晏舟哪里受过这种感觉，第二次有力的撞击，刺激得晏舟眼角都红了。他转头狠狠地剐了一眼奚郎，谁知得到的却更猛烈的动作。  
“是这里吧？”奚郎紧紧搂着一直颤栗的晏舟，手指撬开人紧闭的齿关，“叫出来，不用忍着。”  
舌头被奚郎作祟的手指搅动着，晏舟只能发出破碎的呜咽，身后陌生汹涌的快感，又惹得晏舟忍不住紧紧绞着体内的巨物。  
“夹得好紧…放松点。”奚郎鼻尖蹭着晏舟的发间。  
晏舟哪里能控制住，两股不停颤抖着，只有手肘撑着才能勉强跪住，两人连接处淌着暧昧的清液，顺着腿的内侧打湿沙发。  
如此折腾晏舟早都没了力气，但奚郎丝毫没有要放过他的意思，反而转着方向去顶敏感的内里。  
当某处极其隐蔽的小口被人用力顶开后，晏舟竟咬住口中的手指，吃痛叫了出来。  
奚郎忍着想直冲进去的欲望，停下动作喘着气问：“这是什么？”  
“嘶…生殖腔啊…笨蛋…唔！…疼！不…不要进去…”alpha的生殖腔早已退化，根本承受不住如此顶弄，就连腔口也只能堪堪包住奚郎的顶端，晏舟疼得头皮发麻，本能向前爬躲开，但腰间有力的手臂，将晏舟捞回来紧紧钉住，生殖腔被人完完全全地撑满占有。  
“还要跑吗？”奚郎抽出性器，再次挤进那个狭小的生殖腔。痛感与快感并行，晏舟已经说不出话，本无助地抓挠着沙发的手，被奚郎牢牢扣住握成一团。  
alpha的结紧紧卡在腔口，温凉的液体一股股打在腔壁上。晏舟在奚郎咬破自己腺体的那一刻哭泣着射在奚郎手里。  
属于两个alpha的信息素，别扭的交缠在一起，火药味和烟草味开始相互对峙着，又渐渐融合起来。  
  
晏舟醒来第一眼就看到坐在床边穿戴整齐的奚郎。  
“对不起…”奚郎一直盯着晏舟，见人醒来看想自己，他愣了一下，随后低头躲开那人的视线。  
“知道我为什么要和你吵吗？”晏舟突然提起那一次让两人关系破裂的争吵，“因为你，因为你从来不说我们究竟什么关系。”  
奚郎闻言诧异地抬头。  
“你真以为我只是为了慰藉才愿意和你搞在一起吗？奚郎，我是个正常的alpha，只是因为这一切的主角都是你我才愿意。”晏舟深吸一口气，合手捂住脸，他不想在奚郎面前忍不住眼泪，“你今天是易感期，我不怪你，你走吧。”  
  
晏舟再次被奚郎吻住的时候，脑子一片空白，一个有别于方才粗暴急促的吻，这个吻来的温柔绵长。以至于最后意识模糊到奚郎说什么晏舟都应声点头。  
奚郎说“在一起吧”，奚郎还说“给我生个孩子吧”。


End file.
